


Fun in the Sun

by QuietContender



Series: Boston Romance [6]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Horseback Riding, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietContender/pseuds/QuietContender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a trail ride, Maura offers an interesting proposition to her girlfriend. Jane happily obliges Maura's request, leading to a gratuitous display of smutty goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This story was an excuse to write smut one last time. I rarely write this sort of thing now simply because I lack the desire to write sex. By the way, feel free to read this as a standalone. It doesn't contain any relevant plot from previous or future installments. Hope you enjoy.

Jane Rizzoli forced her eyes to stay focused on the beautiful natural scenery of the Appalachian Trail but was finding it difficult, the pain in her thighs proving impossible to ignore. Each rising step of the chestnut horse’s rapidly quickening pace sent fire into her loins as she struggled in vain to find some much needed relief from the bumpy gait. Fuck me…I should have thought long and hard about going on a trail ride with a former equestrienne, Jane thought, struggling to not fall.

“Maura,” she moaned, attempting to turn her head to the beaming woman moving gracefully with the palomino horse underneath her. Maura was the picture of elegant ease, hardly breaking a sweat.

Jane, on the other hand, was anything but. Her hands clenched the leather reins like a lifeline as the two horses started to lengthen their stride in response to the sudden clicking sound coming from Maura’s lips. They were going full tilt and she could do nothing but hope Maura would see her distress.

“Isn’t this so much fun, Jane?” Maura asked loudly. The two horses raced around a corner in the trail, nearly causing Jane to fall from the saddle. “I never let loose like this in Boston. Can’t you feel the power? It’s fantastic.”

Yeah, fantastically distressing, Jane thought. She closed her eyes as the world flashed in endless blurs of greens and browns with each galloping stride.

“Don’t you think we’re going kind of fast?” she asked, yelling over the rushing wind. “I’ve never ridden a horse before. Remember?”

“Ohh, sorry. I keep forgetting, honey. It’s just so much fun to be back on a horse again.” The palomino horse slowed up with a slight shift of Maura’s seat and hands and the chestnut horse immediately followed suit. “Are you alright?”

Sighing, Jane took her feet out of the stirrups in an effort to regain some feeling in her sizzling lower body. The horses resigned themselves to amble on the trail, their heads lowered as if, they two, were sorry for the lapse in judgment.

“Oh no, don’t worry about me, Maura. I _love_ galloping around on a horse in the middle of the wilderness. It really takes care of all of those fantasies I _never_ _had_ about being a jockey in the Kentucky Derby,” Jane said sarcastically. “I thought you said this trail ride was going to be romantic. Not painful.”

“I told you to stretch first.”

“You really think I picked that up in between your random factoid about the power-to-weight ratio of horses compared to humans and your vividly boring retelling of your lustrous dressage career in college?” Jane asked dismissively in a barely audible whisper.

Maura frowned. “The only reason you don’t see the romance in what we’re doing is because you didn’t get to pick our activity today. You know as well as I do that if we went to Fenway to sit around for ten innings to eat nachos and ice cream, you would have been pleased as patch. Stop complaining.”

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. “Honey, you mean ‘pleased as punch’ not ‘pleased as patch.’”

“Whatever. You know what I mean,” Maura said, cantering her horse ahead on the path to perform an elegant piaffe, smiling all the while. “A trail ride can be just as much fun as watching the Red Sox beat the Yankees. If you let it.”

Jane felt her jaw drop at the other woman’s display of horsemanship but quickly recovered. “Show-off,” she muttered before wincing slightly in pain as her horse happily trotted toward his palomino friend. “Ouch. Do you think we can stop for a second?”

“There’s a lake just a couple of minutes to the north. It’s little early but we can have our picnic and let the horses get some water. Do you think you can last?”

Jane nodded, allowing the other woman to direct the way forward while her horse followed at an easy pace. They rode toward the lake area in silence. When they finally reached a suitable spot to picnic and tie the horses up safely, Jane happily dismounted from the chestnut horse with a pained expression, unable to restrain the whimper any longer.

Never had she felt so utterly spent from just an hour of activity. After their daily morning runs and weekly yoga lessons, Jane had thought she was fit. Clearly not. Every part of her lean body ached. It was like playing field hockey all over again.

Maura, on the other hand, was anything but as she jumped jauntily out of the saddle and tied the horses up. Even the horses seemed to whinny to each other in boredom upon being stopped.

They carried Angela’s carefully packed lunch-bag to a small secluded area on the grass near the lake’s edge. Maura took out a blanket from her backpack before spreading it out on the ground.

“Thank god,” Jane said, dropping down on the blanket. “My body is on shutdown. Everything hurts like bad.”

“Badly,” Maura corrected, sitting down next to her. “Is it really that bad? If you want, I’ve got some aspirin in my backpack.”

Jane moaned dramatically, covering her eyes. “Don’t you have something a little stronger? Like some 40-year-old scotch?”

“You know I don’t drink hard liquor. But I do know of something that can help you forget about your pain for a little bit. You might not like it though.” Maura gave a coy smile, twiddling with the fire opal ring on her left hand.

Jane peeked out from her hand, eyes narrowed. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing.”

Maura raised her hand subconsciously to her neck seemingly to massage the tension away but Jane knew the tell-tale signs of her girlfriend’s lackluster attempt to lie.

“Maura…”

“Well, I just thought that since we were going to be out here today it would be…beneficial, if you will, to handle certain fictional visual stimuli that have proven satisfactory to me during our occasional times apart. You know…like a fantasy. With us. Outside,” she rambled incoherently, a blush coloring her cheeks.

For a moment, Jane was silent as her mind processed the confusing jumble of jargon that was Maura’s sentence. With a lightning strike of clarity, she realized just what her girlfriend was trying to say, barely able to suppress a laugh at the humor of it. _The great Dr. Maura Isles really wants to do that…how peculiar for someone who prides herself on being so demure._

“You mean…are you trying to say…” she stuttered, unable to articulate the words properly, the laugh threatening to bubble from her throat.

Looking up from her hands, Maura’s normally light green eyes had given way to the burnt amber of all-encompassing lust. Jane felt her own body reacting in kind with the woman whose soul had melded seamlessly with her own. Even as a child’s playful echo reached their secluded meadow accompanied by a chastising exclamation of an authority figure, Jane’s mind was concentrated only on Maura.

“Will you do this for me?” Maura asked, moving ever so closer to her long term lover.

The miniscule gap between them now closed, Jane was finding it hard to breathe, hard to think, hard to focus on anything but the strong desire to possess what was being offered to her.

They had been together for nearly a year now yet the desire was still as powerful as the first time. Will it always be like this, this burning inferno of want and need, Jane thought, gazing longingly into eyes she knew almost as well as her own. No matter. Those were thoughts for another time.

“There are people,” Jane said. “They’ll hear us.”

Maura licked her lips. “I know…and I don’t care. I kind of like the idea of someone seeing us. Something about the danger of it all turns me on…a little bit.”

With a low growl, Jane pulled Maura against her like a shield. “You’re such a minx, you know that?” Another echo from across the rock barrier separating the two of them from interlopers gave Jane pause as her eyes searched the area. “Maybe I don’t want to share you with anyone else.”

“Please…please…please,” Maura chanted in Jane’s ear, nearly driving her mad as the tension continued to rise to higher heights. “I want this. I need you to do this…with me.”

Tentatively, Jane lowered Maura to the sun-soaked blanket. She grimaced slightly in pain but ignored it, concentrating instead on the familiar feeling of Maura’s lithe body quivering underneath her.

“Is this what you want?”

Maura nodded quickly in response, all of her extensive vocabulary lost.

“Tell me what you need me to do,” Jane whispered, encouraging her to continue.

“I…I don’t know if I can,” she replied, eyes twitching nervously toward the echoing cries of the child in the distance. “It was just a fantasy. We don’t actually need to do-”

Jane interrupted Maura’s nervous reasoning with a passionate kiss, capturing the blonde’s pleased moan in response. Tongues playfully probed depths that were at once familiar yet not, teasing with unspoken promises as their bodies began to coil together in a heated embrace of sexual frenzy. As their bodies intimately reacquainted with one another in the warmth of the hot sun, the slow-rising heat was becoming impossible to ignore, wrapping them in a fog of lust.

Jane wanted nothing more but to take the lead, rip the other woman’s clothes off, and take Maura to heaven and back. She knew she was beyond capable of such a feat. Nothing would make her happier. But Jane knew this wasn’t her fantasy to take advantage of. Today was Maura’s day.

Reluctantly, Jane separated from Maura with a frown. A small sliver of pale toned flesh teased her, begged her to return back to the welcoming softness of Maura’s lips, but Jane ignored the temptation. She panted heavily with the effort needed to restrain the impulses screaming at her to take, take, take.

Wait, wait for her, Jane screamed back, reminding herself that this was Maura’s fantasy.

Maura, however, was having none of it, lust already lowering her inhibitions. “Come back here,” she commanded in a low, gravelly voice that put her own sultry voice to shame.

Jane leaned back down, keeping their bodies close but not close enough. The tantalizing pressure was driving them both mad with wanting but still, still Jane forced herself to wait.

“Maura…tell me…what you want me…to do,” she managed to whisper in between pants. “This…is your fantasy…not mine.”

Maura’s eyes widened, shivering in excitement. “Touch me.”

“Anything else you want to add while we’re all so…ready and willing,” Jane said through clenched teeth, her hands clutching the pinstriped blanket underneath them in a vice-grip, waiting for the words she so desperately needed to hear.

“Touch me and,” Maura visibly gulped, “and take my clothes off.”

Lowering to the smooth skin of Maura’s neck, Jane nibbled playfully.

“Ohh honey,” she whispered, darting her tongue out to taste the salty sweetness beginning to form.

Not wasting any time, Jane made quick work of ridding Maura of her riding clothes. Each piece of skin that kissed the sun nearly brought tears to Jane’s eyes. So exquisite, Jane thought. No matter what Maura wanted, she had no intention on sharing this beautiful masterpiece with anyone else.

Maura was hers, no one else’s.

With a quick flick of her head, Jane surveyed their secluded meadow, making sure they were still alone before returning back to the toned, naked flesh waiting for her.

“Mouth or hands?”

Maura growled. “Your mouth… God, yes, your mouth, please. Touch me with your mouth.”

Jane gave a quick kiss before making a feast of Maura’s silky warm skin, breathing in the deep heady fragrance of honey and sex. Carefully avoiding the rosy erect nubs begging for her mouth’s attention, she took her sweet time, worshiping each delectable piece she tasted. Magnificent, truly magnificent, Jane thought in awe.

Knowing how much Maura loved the feeling of her tongue on her navel, Jane spent an extensive amount of time kissing, tickling, and investigating the small cavity.

“Aghh,” Maura groaned, pulling on Jane’s long loose curls. “Jane…”

Jane lifted her head from her task, bemused at her girlfriend’s distress. “Hmm?”

“Please…” she whimpered. “Touch me there…with your mouth.”

“Here?” Jane moved up to suckle the underside of Maura’s firm breasts. “Or maybe you mean here?” she asked, trailing her tongue around the erect nubbin topping her beautifully proportioned breasts. Jane’s mouth watered in expectation of feeling those nipples in her mouth, between her teeth…but she was still forced to wait. Damn it, Jane thought.

As much as it was driving Jane crazy to go this slow, Maura’s heaving breaths and rapidly clutching fingers told her that she was enjoying her patient exploration.

“Fuck, Jane,” she cursed, squirming for more contact. “Stop teasing. Suck them or I swear…”

Jane chuckled. “Or what? You’ll sick Bass on me when we get home?”

Maura screamed in frustration, unable to hold it in any longer. “Damn it! Just, god, fuck me, please. No more games.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Immediately, and with a level of intensity that surprised even her, Jane grasped one of the small pieces of neglected erect flesh in between her teeth. Her other hand replicated the same rough treatment with its twin while the other tried to precariously keep her balance above the quivering blonde.

In the back of her mind, she heard Maura’s rising cries increase as Jane’s own efforts increased in aggression. A warning bell sounded in Jane’s head. She’s going to bring the cavalry over here if I don’t quiet her down, Jane quickly realized. Just the thought of people actually seeing them like this gave her a fright.

“Honey,” Jane purred, knowing her voice always managed to capture Maura’s attention. “We aren’t in our bedroom. Gotta hold up on the vocals. I know how much you love to sing your pleasure out to the world.”

Maura, despite the warning, was unperturbed, all but yelling, “Don’t stop now.”

“I have no intention to stop. But I need you to be a little bit more quiet. Can you do that for me?”

Maura nodded, grabbing her discarded backpack, and pulling out a small handkerchief. “I didn’t bring a ball gag. This will have to do.”

Jane smiled before continuing back to her task. She wasn’t sure how long they had been going at it but had no intention to wait any longer to bring this to a swift conclusion. It was only a matter of time until some kid happened to lose his ball or whatever and wound up finding the two of them having some fun in the sun. And goodness knows we don’t want to burn that image into some five-year-old’s head, Jane thought.

Not trusting Maura’s MacGyver of a ball gag, Jane continued to suck happily before extending a hand toward her wet, flowing sex. They hadn’t even started yet and already Maura was showing all of the signs of an impending climax – her body twisting, bucking, clenching desperately for a release that only she could provide. Jane was more than up for the challenge but was Maura?

As Jane’s fingers teased the sensitive skin protecting Maura’s quivering slit, she looked up for the confirmation that was sure to come.

_Can I?_

_Do you trust me?_

Teasing now over, a muffled cry rose from Maura’s gagged mouth as two of Jane’s fingers probed the blonde eagerly, looking immediately for the sweet spot that she knew to be there. Maura enjoyed any kind of penetration but Jane knew that nothing would get her off faster than that hidden ribbed piece of flesh.

Finally, after a brief moment, she found it.

“Ugghhh!” Maura screamed, eyes closed in ecstasy, hands clawing the blanket. Looking up with a smile, Jane increased her already furious pace, earning her a steady string of muffled praises and curses.

By now Maura had become an angry bull, her swirling hips and violent bucking making it impossible for Jane to do anything but hold on and help her reach higher, higher, ever so higher. Her own body continued to mimic Maura’s arousal but Jane, with a herculean amount of willpower, forced herself to stay focused on the woman in her arms, ignoring the ache building in her lower body. This is about Maura, not me, Jane thought.

Suddenly, the echoing muffled cries ceased with little warning, causing Jane to look up into Maura’s glazed over eyes, knowing the inevitable had finally occurred. Just as the realization hit her, Jane immediately felt the fluttering of contractions around her fingers. She sighed in sympathy for her trembling girlfriend.

“Sweetheart, shh…it’s okay. It’s okay,” Jane cooed, gradually slowing down the rapid rhythm so as not to shock Maura even further. “Shh…You’re alright. I’ve got you.”

Maura gave one last shudder before relaxing back onto the sweat-stained blanket. Her eyes fluttered closed, completely absorbed in the intensity of her orgasm.

“Agghh,” she groaned, loosening her grip on Jane’s hair.

Jane chuckled slightly, waiting for Maura to return back to Earth. Besides their horses’ whinnies and nickers in the distance, the childish echoes of joyous children playing near the water’s edge on the other side of the lake, and the natural sounds of wildlife, all was silent as if Mother Earth herself wanted to give Maura time to recover in peace. Despite the noise and spectacle of having sex with Maura in the great outdoors, no one had disturbed them for the time being. Thank god for small miracles, Jane thought, gazing at Maura’s completely ravaged body.

Softly, Jane removed her fingers from the other woman’s extra-sensitive sex, causing a moan of dissatisfaction to rise from Maura’s lips. She wiped her hand on the wrinkled blanket and closed her eyes as a sympathy response travelled through her body. These sorts of mini-climaxes weren’t particularly enjoyable for Jane but knowing that she had given Maura the release she needed made up for the lackluster conclusion on her end.

With a smile, Jane knew it would take a while for Maura to recover from this one. She was always a slow returner after an orgasm, especially a toe-curling, jaw-dropping, magnificent one as that last one.

She moved to take out the makeshift gag in Maura’s mouth, grabbed another blanket from her backpack, covering her in its warmth. Other than a brief groan the woman was quiet. There was nothing Jane could do but wait…and eat.

She looked into the carefully packed lunch-bag with a grin of approval, smelling all of the yummy flavors.

Now that everyone knew about her and Maura’s relationship, her mother had insisted Maura take up the customary role that Jane was supposed to fill, learning how to cook a proper Italian family meal in preparation for the children that were sure to come. No matter how many times Jane and Maura feigned ignorance of the prospect of having little humans running around, the issue kept presenting itself. Day in and day out Jane could count on either her mother talking about interesting baby names or Constance calling about setting up a trust fund for a child that had yet to be born. It was all so exhausting.

They were still having fun, getting to know each other. Did the baby question really have to come up? It wasn’t like they were married…yet. Even that was a matter of time.

Jane looked down at the engraved silver band on her left ring finger, knowing the promise it held. Legally they were still separate entities but neither Jane nor Maura needed a piece of paper to validate what they already knew to be fact.

She had been living with Maura for about a couple of months now. They had even begun to establish a routine that spoke of a level of domesticity that had developed quickly, almost as if it was second-nature. When Jane had asked Maura about it, she had said they were becoming comfortable with each other and she had to agree. They were extremely comfortable. If they were going to go through with having kids together…now would be the time.

With a heavy sigh, Jane grabbed the Tupperware container marked fettuccini alfredo and the small ice cold thermos of what appeared to be Maura’s special blend of mint and jasmine tea, placing the two items on the blanket while she prepared their picnic. As the smell of food wafted through the air, Maura started to wake up from her sex-induced coma with a beaming smile.

“Hello, stranger,” she said, stretching her body under the blanket. “That was…nice. Thank you for going along with my fantasy. I know how much of a prude you can be.”

Jane’s jaw dropped. “ _I’m_ a prude? You’re kidding.”

“You were the one who freaked out when I took you in the sex store and asked you to try on the strap-on. So _yeah_. You’re the prude.”

“How does that make me a prude?” Jane asked, handing Maura her clothes. “I shouldn’t have to try something like that on. You don’t see people taking dildos out for a test ride.”

Maura made a comical face of disgust. “Eugh. That’s just unsanitary.” She started to redress. “Why can’t you just say, ‘Yeah, honey, I’m a prude.’ The world would be a happier place if you just accepted your flaws every once and awhile instead of hiding them in needless machismo.”

Jane clapped her hands happily after handing Maura a plate of alfredo. “Machismo! That’s an awesome name for our future child.”

“Stop it,” Maura warned, snatching up a fork from the blanket.

“Why? Everyone else seemingly thinks it’s time to start talking about bundles of poop and piss. We should get on the bandwagon before it leaves the station, so to speak,” Jane said sarcastically. “I mean think about it. Machismo Matthias Isles-Rizzoli. MMIR. Has a ring to it, doesn’t it?”

Maura chuckled, poking her girlfriend in the ribs. “You do realize machismo means excessive masculinity, Jane? But why Matthias? Another one of your mother’s Ouija board names?”

“It’s the name of an artist. I thought you’d like it given the whole Dorothea thing,” Jane said, blushing in embarrassment.

Maura set down her plate and gave Jane a hug. “You’re such a romantic when you want to be.” With a small kiss, she gazed at her lover with a comforting smile, pushing the troublesome long hair from her face. “Don’t worry about kids, your mother, or my mother. We’ll move at our own pace. There’s no rush. My eggs still have a couple of years of shelf-life. Or we can use your eggs, Jane. You know, I was talking to Frost about maybe being a sperm donor for us and he’d said he would be honored.”

“What? Frost said he’d be our sperm donor?” Jane coughed to clear her throat of wayward alfredo. “Let’s stop talking about eggs and my partner’s…seed while eating alfredo. It’s beyond weird.”

“How’s your body feeling? Still hurts?”

Jane rolled her eyes. “Yeah. But you know what?”

“What?”

“Can you give me that aspirin now?”


End file.
